


Like I'll Never Be The Same

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave have crushes on each other, but don't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'll Never Be The Same

It started with small things. The glint in Karkat's eyes when he looked at Dave. His habit of going out of his way to fuck with Dave. His body language changed, too. When they first met, Dave noticed Karkat was always slouched, always curled into himself with his arms crossed or, if he was ranting, angrily thrashing about. Now, he stood straight and seemed to almost sashay into rooms. Everyone noticed the change, but mostly Dave. He supposed he'd changed too. He didn't feel as reserved as he had been before, and actually had started trying to communicate his emotions, with the help of Rose, and, of course, Karkat. They had both changed, for the better, and everyone on the meteor noticed. One night, a special night, Dave looked over at Karkat, who was watching some shitty movie they'd found, and realized what he was feeling. It was love. Or some form of it, anyway. The realization startled him, and, blushing, he looked away from Karkat. After a few moments, Karkat noticed Dave's flushed face and his looking at the floor.   
"Dave?" He asked in his scratchy voice. "You..alright?"  
This alone was a big change. Usually Karkat wouldn't care. Usually, Karkat wouldn't even comment, but if he did, it'd be a jab with eloquently chosen curses strewn through. "Dave?" Karkat reached out and poked him gently in the arm. Dave snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at the concerned troll. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He lied nervously. Karkat could always tell when he lied. "It's just, hot in here." That was a blatant lie, it hadn't been hot on the meteor since the one time Dave caught Rose And Kanaya making out.   
"No it's not." Karkat stated, as his eyebrows furrowed. "Dave, what's wrong?"   
"What are we?" Dave blurted out, and his cheeks flushed brighter. "I mean.."   
"I- I know what you mean." Karkat was blushing now too, a potent red color Dave never got tired of. "I don't really know." He continued. "I think I might have some, er, red feelings towards you."   
The confession revved Dave's insides with excitement.   
"Really?" He asked in a small voice, and Karkat nodded.   
"I think li- have red feelings for you, too."   
Karkat seemed genuinely surprised and looked at Dave with what can only be described as astonishment.   
"Seriously? Cause if you're fucking with me I'll-"   
"Seriously." Dave cut him off.   
"So, so," Karkat stuttered, and Dave sensed he was excited too from his fidgeting. "Does that make us matespirits?"   
"Yeah, uh I think so." Dave confirmed, and smiled genuinely at Karkat. Karkat smiled back, his crooked, sharp teeth not quite aligning, and threw his arms around Dave. Dave stiffened, not having expected Karkat to be so quickly affectionate, and awkwardly hugged back.   
"Thank you." Karkat said, uncharacteristically quietly.   
"There's no need to thank me." Dave said softly, and the stiffness is his limbs and body melted. Karkat pulled back, and tried to look into Dave's eyes through his shades. Dave held a straight face, then the small troll on his lap leaned forwards and kissed him sweetly. Dave didn't know how to react, until he realized how soft Karkat's lips were against his own, and kissed back. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids and he could feel the electric tension between their bodies. After a few amazing minutes, Karkat pulled away, lips and cheeks a pale red. He smiled. "That was, pretty nice." Dave said, and Karkat nodded. "You wanna, do it again?" He asked, and before he even finished his sentence, Karkat's lips were on his own and his body pressed against Dave's. He leaned back, and Karkat leaned forwards, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. They didn't stop til Rose walked in on them, nearly an hour later. She didn't say anything, but her approval was expressed. The boys had finally realized their feelings for each other, and acted on it.


End file.
